De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu
De huwelijksreis van Gingka en Myuu ''Vervolg: De bruiloft van de draken tweeling '' Myuu zat op de passagiersstoel te mokken keek Gingka aan met pruiloogjes. Gingka, die op de bestuurdersstoel zat, keek opzij en schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, Myuu het spijt me." zei hij lachend "Je gaat echt niet rijden. Hoeveel lieve oogjes je ook trekt." zei hij lachend. Myuu vond dit niet leuk, ze wou zelf rijden. Gingka rijdt véél te trààg, vind ze. Ze bleef mokkend zitten en keek uit het raam. Ze gluurde een seconde naar Gingka en begon te glimlachen. Fantastisch. Ze vond alles fantastisch en perfect. Ze was nu getrouwd met Gingka en ze ging vast en zeker een prachtige huwelijksreis krijgen. Ze kon wel door het raam springen van geluk. Zo opgewonden was ze. Ze draaide zich om en bleef Gingka aanstaren. Op een gegeven moment staarde hij haar terug aan. Zo bleven ze elkaar aanstaren, zonder te bewegen en zonder op te letten. "Myuu, ik moet op de weg letten." zei Gingka grinnikend en keek terug naar de weg en verbrak de band "Als je me zo hypnotiseerd als ik rijdt, wordt dat nog onze ondergang." lachte hij nu flauwtjes. "Je vergeet dat ik een draak ben hoor." vertelde ze hem met opgeheven hoofd. "Een klein kind ja!" lachte Gingka luid. Myuu gaf hem een speelse duw en daarna een kusje op zijn wang. Myuu legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. "Ik ben zo blij dat we getrouwd zijn." zei ze lievelijk "Dan zijn we eindelijk helemaal verbonden met elkaar." zei ze zachtjes. "Nee," zei hij "dat waren we al vele eerder." zei hij en drukte zachtjes zijn lippen tegen de hare. Hij stopte en keek weer naar de weg. "Hey," begon Myuu "Ik was nog niet uitgekust met je." zei ze verder plagend. Gingka lachte en drukte opnieuw zijn lippen tegen de hare. Gingka lette niet meer op de weg en begon harder terug te zoenen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze terecht in een vurige kus. "*Toet* *Toet*" deed een auto en Gingka reed terug naar zijn eigen baan. Myuu en Gingka waren nog steeds geschokt en keken allebei elkaar aan. Toen begonnen ze samen te lachen. "Ok," begon Gingka lachend "geen kusjes meer geven als we rijden, akkoord?" vroeg hij lachend. "Ja." zei Myuu nog steeds lachend. Toen kwamen ze aan bij het vliegveld. De vlucht ging degelijk snel en Gingka en Myuu praatten veel met elkaar tijdens de reis. Ze wisten eigenlijk niet zo veel van elkaar en nu was het goede moment om elkaar beter te leren kennen. Ze kwamen aan in Lissabon, de hoofstad van Portugal. Myuu en Gingka namen een taxi naar hun verblijfplaats. Toen zeer aankwamen, keken ze allebei het grote hotel aan de kust met grote ogen aan. Ze gingen thumb|Gingka en Myuu's hotel.naar binnen en chekten in. Ze gingen naar hun kamers op de bovenste verdieping. Toen ze in de kamer aankwamen, begonnen hun ogen te glinsteren. Ze pakten snel alles uit en gingen nog even vlug naar het strand. Een wandeling maken, vonden ze een goed idee. Af en toe begonnen ze te spelen met het water en vielen ze erin, maar voor het meeste praatten ze met elkaar. Af en toe gaven ze elkaar een kusje. Ze keken naar de zonsondergang en aten een klein beetje in een restaurant. Ze gingen naar hun kamer en gingen even TV kijken. "Gingka," begon Myuu "is het niet normaal dat we..." maar ze brak haar zin af en begon hevig te blozen. Gingka wist wat ze bedoelde en begon ook hevig te blozen. Hij kroop naar haar toe over de sofa en drukte hevig zijn lippen op de hare. Myuu viel van de schrik plat op de sofa en trok Gingka naar zich toe in een andere hevige zoen. Na thumb|left|Gingka en Myuu's slaapkamer.een paar minuten belandden ze allebei in het grote bed. De volgende ochtend werden ze gewekt door de ochtendzon. Myuu, lag in Gingka's armen, begon wakker te grinniken. Gingka was al wakker en streelde haar dichtsbijzijnde wang met zijn warme hand. "Goeiemorgen schoonheid." zei hij lachend. Myuu lachte ook en keek hem recht in de ogen aan. Gingka werd gehypnotiseerd en kwam dichter- en dichterbij. Hij drukte zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. "Hhhmmm..." zei Myuu. Gingka grinnikte en stopte. "Nee." zeurde Myuu, smekend naar meer. Gingka lachte en fluisterde: "Je krijgt meer na het ontbijt." zei hij lachend. "Niet eerlijk." zei ze en drukte haar lippen op de zijne. Het was een vurige kus en Gingka wou meer. Maar myuu stopte en Gingka keek teleurgesteld. "Hey, ik was nog niet klaar!" riep hij naar Myuu die richting de badkamer ging. "Je krijgt meer na het ontbijt!" riep ze lachend terug. Gingka mokte en deed zijn kleren aan. Hij had een los hemdje aan met een zwembroek tot aan de knieën. ''"Als Myuu dit ziet wilt ze vast meer." ''grinnikte hij mentaal. "Gingka, ik ben klaar." zei Myuu en kwam de kamer binnen. Gingka keek geschokt. Myuu had een wit jurkje aan met blauwe tinten en een diepe decoté. Haar jurkje was kort tot net onder haar achterse. Gingka kon zijn ogen niet van zijn sexy vrouw afhouden. Ze grinnikte en legde haar vinger onder zijn mond en sloot zijn mond. Ze gingen samen naar beneden om te ontbijten. Ze ontbeten heel snel. Ze gingen naar het strand. Ze wandelden langs het strand en praatten weeral veel met elkaar. Gingka nam Myuu weg van al de mensen. "Ben je klaar?" vroeg Gingka smachtend. Myuu begon hevig te blozen en zei "Ok." Gingka grinnikte even en begon Myuu te kussen...thumb|Gingka and Myuu are in love. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Love Categorie:Seizoen: 2